clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguiin23
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Penguiin23! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ Nintendo 300Talk Blog 14:58 - 12/14/2011 Reply I use a program called Picasa- i'm sure it is alreafy installed in your computer. I open it, and then click the Print Screen-''' button, next to '''F12 in the keyboard. After, it will automatically take a screenshot of the screen. If your penguin's inventory is opened while taking the picture, it is seen in the screenshot picture, too. Go to the picture, and choose from the toolbar "Crop": it will cut the part you want from the picture. Then click "File"→"Save As..."→Choose Desktop, change the name (do not delete the picture form: JPG, PNG, etc)→Click "Save". Now, gow to , click "Add", mark the selected picture, click "Select" and upload it! I hope this info helps you :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Stamp Hi Penguiin23, I found the swf of the Ice Master stamp, and added it. I also added the StampInfobox to the article. I will be active again as soom as i finish school. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Fixed this. in stamp templates, just add file:IMAGENAME instead of a link Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply:Background I added the ID and the SWF. remember that the background's IDs start in 9000, and this BG's ID is 9120 (so the next one will be 9121). I usually prefer to upload image directly from the swf file of the background- it is more clear than the icon in the inventory. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) See Also Hi Penguiin, I noticed your "see also" line problem. Don't worry- i fixed this: yo just forgot to add <''' to the '''. P.S. welcome back to the wiki! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 20:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Penguiin23, I wanted to ask where you found the Get Better Soon postcard image. It's a really good quiality image, and i was wondering how you managed to find this hq image. Thank youf for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 19:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC)